narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Secret Technique Stone Needles
Ally Just because it was convenient for Guy to hammer Kisame then does not mean Aoba could not (did not have much time after all) with another weapon. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 16:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Range Minor thing, but that range looks to mainly be 5m, and it is actually quite difficult to throw knives accurately at range. This is the Narutoverse where people do it readily anyways, but I thought should be brought up at least. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 16:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Name = Earth Jutsu Just a question, but why "Stone" Needle? The name would imply that only needles work, but since knives work too (and presumably shuriken and arrows), is it the composition of the blade (similiar to Asuma's knives) that makes the difference, that earth jutsu is needed to make it. Maybe too detailed orientated and too serious regarding fiction, but it is curious. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :"Stone needle" is simply an old name for acupuncture needles. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Were they known, in a manner similiar to when Haku was first introduced, to be potentially used to paralyze someone if thrown right? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 18:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not sure if it is possible in real life or if it has ever featured in real-life legends, but modern-day fiction is riddled with paralysing acupuncture needles and pressure points. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, and the Zabuza incident does give "some" precedent. Due to the significance of the name, could you put that into a trivia page (if you do it, as opposed to me, it is more likely to stay there)? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 19:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure, but you shouldn't worry about things like it being removed. You may have a history of thinking too deeply about things, but you generally start discussions before adding your thoughts and opinions to articles, increasing your credibility. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thank you. Speaking, unfortunately, of thinking about things too deeply, would the only requirement for a weapon here be that it punctures? That any object, not just the kunai knives mentioned, would be necessary? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't really see why it would need to be kunai specifically. It's not like they were special kunai or anything. Senbon or knives should work as well. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Should we note that on the article then? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::No, that would be too much speculation, I think. For all we know, the kunai are vital for some reason. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Not wanting to be picky, but how? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::You never know, maybe the kunai are special. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Very well, I will leave it alone for now. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 18:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC)